Hints
Hints Character Newbie Trap A number of newcomers, who start playing the game wonder why they cannot equip a firearm to their characters. Those characters, most likely have the FAST trait. They are a Melee character, and can only be equipped with weapons like knives, hammers, axes etc. Raid Tips Try to take out at least one enemy per turn, this significantly decreases the damage per turn. When the enemy attacks you, focus which one is the strongest (dealing the most damage to your characters. If you know the 4 quality traits well, then on the first turn, focus on the enemy characters who can deal more damage to your characters. This protects your characters Daily Missions Check out the Daily Missions Hints page. CRIT Also known as Critical Hit. Walkers Walkers seem to be always killed on a critical hit. With this in mind, it makes sense to build your team to maximize your critical hit chance - Leadership skilsl, Leader rushes, weapon choice and gear boosts. Strangely, it would seem that most attack rushes do not allow for a critical chance, so in some cases, it seems to make more sense to not use the attack rush in favor of a critical chance. Low level players might try characters with line or area attacks (where you hit more than one walker). Some of the lower level stages, the walkers are weak enough that a good rush attack will take multiples down so you are not overwhelmed. For a higher level player, a solid team would be a Leader with a critical bonus, a leader with a critical (or at least an attack) bosting rush, Nitric Oxide/Sharpshooter for the critical boost, Bloody shirts. If your team is matched melee or ranged, then it will be more effective use of your leaders skill and your battle items. adrenaline rush Did you know that if you attack without any weapon that gives ap bonus you get exactly 20 ap which means that by the 4th or 5th turn you can do your rush If you have Weapons that have ap bonus you can get the following after a character attacks 23 ap after an attack from a weapon that has a stat of a minor bonus to ap when attacking 25 ap after an attack using a weapon that has a stat of medium bonus to ap when attacking 28 ap after an attack using a weapon that has a stat of a very large bonus to ap when attacking If you have a Leader that has a skill that increases ap gain by attacking you get the following after a character attacks 23 ap after an attack when you have a leader who has a leadership skill that grants a minor bonus to ap when attacking 25 ap after an attack when you have a leader who has a leadership skill that grants a medium bonus to ap when attacking 28 ap after an attack when you have a leader who has leadership skill that grants a very large bonus to ap when attacking Category:Hints Category:Daily Missions